


How to Get the Girl

by minuteparticulars



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: Post finale fic, a little bit of angst up front, but a whole lot of fluff in the end, sterling wins april back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minuteparticulars/pseuds/minuteparticulars
Summary: After everything that happened, Sterling needs a win. She can't change who her biological mom is or the fact that her parents have been lying to her this whole time, but she can win April back.Enter Blair with the perfect plan to make sure that happens. Six easy steps to get the girl. Now Sterling just has to execute them...
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley
Comments: 64
Kudos: 611





	1. Step 1: Come Clean (and apologize)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try my hand at writing more of the sibling relationship between Blair and Sterling and I really like the idea of Sterling owning her mistakes and trying to win April back despite their rocky start. 
> 
> We start out a little rough, but it gets better for them I promise! I just can't seem to keep them apart for long.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

_Help!_

It’s the first and only thought crossing her mind as she looks down at the smudged writing on her palm. Why had they thought writing it on the inside of her hand was a good idea? She had started to sweat the second she got in the car that morning – a result of nerves and oppressive Georgia heat – and it hadn’t improved since they walked through the front doors of Willingham Academy.

 _Relax. Remember what we talked about._ Blair responds over their telepathic connection.

Sterling had been relieved to find that despite the weekend’s events they hadn’t lost their private means of communication. Her and Blair had spent the past several nights working through everything that happened, but one thing had been clear from the start. They were still sisters. Still twins. And that was that.

Of course there were some lingering issues to work through. Like the fact that their parents had lied to them for so long. Or the fact that they now know about her and Blair’s dangerous side-job.

And then there’s the little problem of John Stevens. Blair had understandably freaked out on her when she told her about April’s revelation from the lock-in. After some yelling and a fair amount of threatening to kick April’s ass for breaking her sister’s heart, Blair calmed down enough to listen. She even helped Sterling come to terms with the fact that she _may_ have asked for too much – pushed too hard – when it came to April. After all, didn’t they know first-hand how scary April’s dad can be?

In the end, they figured there wasn’t much they could do until he made the first move. So they would wait it out and hope that the embarrassment of being taken down by two teenagers was enough to keep him quiet. Lie low and let all of the drama blow over. Simple enough.

At least, that was the plan until last night when Blair came barging into her room mid-monologue. It took her a second to catch up, but once Blair pinned her to the bed and forced her to admit that she was still into April she quickly realized that Blair had no intention of letting things lie.

Blair had – as she put it – given up on the cruel mistress that is love. But that didn’t mean that she couldn’t help Sterling resurrect her own love life. And she was serious. Six step plan serious. Written down and everything _in pen._ She had even titled it “How to Get the Girl” in big bold font. It was hard to argue with that and – honestly – Sterling wasn’t even sure she wanted to.

She _missed_ April. She can’t deny that even with everything else that happened, her thoughts kept circling back to the other girl. To that moment on the bench when April had offered her a lifeline and she had thrown it back in her face. To the way her name sounded on April’s lips right before she left.

She should have listened to April. Agreed to take things slow. Showed her that she’s more important to Sterling than some public display.

Instead she let her jealousy and fear take over. What April did – stringing Luke along like that – was wrong too. It doesn’t mean Sterling can’t understand why she did it. April’s default has always been to push people away. Throw up her walls and pretend that she doesn’t care who she hurts along the way.

Except when it comes to Sterling. The fact that she chased after her should be proof enough of that. Three times now. Three times that she’s come back to Sterling. Three times that she’s taken the leap and gone against everything she’s ever known. Only for Sterling to deny her in the end.

She can’t change a lot about that night, but this… this she can fix.

Which is why she’s still standing just inside the front doors staring at her hand trying to decipher her sisters writing. Blair had assured her that this plan was foolproof, but it’s only step one and she’s already made a mess of it. It doesn’t bode well for steps two through six.

 _What if she won’t talk to me? Or, what if she goes back to hating me?_ Sterling feels the beginnings of a panic attack building as she turns to Blair for help.

 _Dude, you’re like freaking out! Just do it exactly like we discussed. Get April alone, bat those irresistible baby-blues, and compliment her on her color-coded organizer or whatever weird stuff she’s into. You’ll have her eating out of the palm of your hand in no time._ Blair shoots her an expectant look as they move further into the crowd of students getting ready for first period.

 _And then what?! I’m just supposed to…_ she looks down at her hand again at the hastily scribbled note for guidance, _come clean?_ Oh yeah. Just admit to April that she’s a bounty hunter and also may have been one-half of the reason why her dad went to jail… easy peasy.

She’s really not looking forward to that part, but Blair had made a lot of valid points last night. Even though most of Blair’s dating advice comes from the trashy magazines their mom has stashed away in her nightstand that she thinks no one knows about, Sterling can’t fault the logic. If she wants to win April back she has to start with a clean slate. No more secrets. She owes April that much.

_And apologize! Don’t forget that part. Seriously, Sterl, that part is super important. I’m living vicariously through you for all things romance right now so don’t mess this up for us!_

_Gee, thanks. No pressure at all, I’ll just—_ she’s cut off when the subject of their conversation enters her field of vision.

She looks impeccable. Of course she does. Sterling can’t help but stare as she watches April raise up on her toes to reach for something on the top shelf of her locker. Her hair is down today and she’s wearing the same blue button down and black pants from their meet-up at the arcade. Only this time the sleeves are down and she looks decidedly less happy than she had playing skee-ball with Sterling. How she wishes they could go back to that day.

If Sterling wasn’t staring she might have missed the way April glances over in the direction of Sterling’s locker before slamming her own shut and striding off in the direction of her homeroom.

Sterling feels two hands on her back and suddenly she’s being pushed much closer to April than she expected to be. And, much to her dismay, directly in between the shorter girl and her first class of the day.

Gosh, how did she forget how good she smells already?

She glares at Blair over her shoulder who is conveniently backing away, hands raised in apology. Sterling would believe it too if she wasn’t sporting a shit-eating grin while she looks between the two of them. _Judas_ , she thinks as loudly as she can.

She hears April sigh and her head whips back around just in time to catch April rolling her eyes at their antics. She really should have prepared better for this. Why didn’t she prepare for this?

“Is there a reason you’re keeping me from homeroom this morning or have you finally decided to ruin my perfect attendance record along with everything else?” April snipes breaking Sterling from her downward spiral, but there’s none of the usual fire behind it. She won’t even look up and Sterling feels any chance she had at starting a conversation slip away with every passing second.

“N-no! I just wanted—. I mean, I was hoping we could—.” The words won’t come out and she knows she must sound mental. The most she can do now is pray that the floor will open up and swallow her whole.

The first period bell rings signaling the end of their short lived conversation. That works too.

April pushes past her without another word. Their shoulders brush and it’s enough to set Sterling’s whole body on fire. She spends the next few seconds gaping after her before she remembers she’s almost definitely late for homeroom herself now.

When she gets there Blair is waiting in her usual seat. Her sister looks over – eyes wide with anticipation – but Sterling just shakes her head dejectedly. There’s a dull thunk as Blair’s forehead makes contact with her desk drawing more than a few curious glances.

So much for a foolproof plan.

* * *

The rest of the day passes without incident. Given the lack of whispers, she thinks it’s safe to assume that the story of what happened hasn’t leaked to the public yet. A stroke of good luck. About the only luck she’s had all day, unfortunately.

Every attempt to catch April’s eye goes rebuffed. Every shy smile ignored. If she didn’t know better she might think April’s already over what they had. But as good as April is at putting on a show, she can’t hide the blush that spreads across her cheeks when Sterling walks past her to get to her seat in Spanish class. Or the way her hands shake as Sterling hands her the pen she dropped.

The tension is so palpable Sterling’s surprised no one’s tripped over it yet.

It isn’t until the end of the day, once Fellowship is over, that Sterling gets her next real opportunity to pull April aside. She’s spent the last forty-five minutes watching April stand at the front of the room reading from the Bible in that honeyed tone of hers and it’s become increasingly more difficult to sit still.

There’s just something about April in control – perfectly poised and in command of the room – that drives her a little crazy.

Finally, with the bell and the bustle of people packing up for the day Sterling makes her move. Blair shoots her a thumbs up as she makes sure the coast is clear before heading out. Then it’s just Sterling and April and all of the words left unsaid between them.

April’s throat bobs as her eyes scan the room frantically, noticing her current predicament for the first time. Sterling approaches her like she might approach a cornered animal, worried that one misstep will send April running again. She can’t let that happen. Who knows when she’ll get this good of a chance again.

“Can we talk, please?” Sterling pleads once she’s on April’s side of the room.

April pulls her bag closer to her chest and Sterling counts to six before she hears, “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea…” April trails off as Sterling reaches towards her before thinking better of it.

“I just need a few minutes, I swear, and then I won’t bother you again if that’s what you want. I just—there’s a lot you don’t know and no matter what happens with _us_ ,” she swallows down the flicker of hope that word evokes, “you deserve to hear it from me.”

She sees the fight drain out of April and sends up a quick prayer of thanks as she follows her into Ellen’s office. Sterling does her best to ignore what happened the last time they were alone in here together and stay focused on the present. It doesn’t help that April locks the door behind them. 

They stand there in awkward silence for a moment before Sterling remembers that she asked for this. _Right, focus up Wesley._

She has every intention of easing into it. Start out slow and see how April reacts. Instead, she blurts out, “I’m sorry!” and immediately regrets it. “Shoot, wait. That wasn’t supposed to go first. Let me start over,” she takes a deep breath before she starts again. “I wish I could take back what happened at the lock-in. I was so excited about us,” there it is again, that pesky feeling bubbling in her chest, “that I didn’t think about the consequences.”

At least April’s looking at her now and she’s not interrupting which is something. Gathering her thoughts Sterling forges on, “You told me you weren’t ready and I didn’t listen. And then everything went to shit and I’ll tell you all of it, if you want me to, but it made me realize how naïve I was.”

April’s brow furrows as she listens. She shakes her head at Sterling as she wraps her arms around herself, “I don’t understand. What do you want, Sterl?”

It’s a simple enough question, but Sterling knows the answer is more complicated than that. She wants April, sure. But she also wants her to be safe. She wants her to pick Sterling even after she knows the truth. She wants so much she aches.

So she does the only thing she can. She tells her the truth. She tells her about being kidnapped. She tells her about her biological mother and the way it felt when her whole life flipped upside down in an instant. She tells her about being a bounty hunter. And she tells her the real reason why her dad was asking questions about Sterling.

April’s jaw tenses when Sterling starts out and she almost reaches for her hand when Sterling describes being tied up in the trailer before she pulls back at the last second. Other than that, she stays perfectly still taking it all in. Up until Sterling’s final confession, that is.

The room is silent as April’s mouth opens and closes a couple of times in rapid succession and Sterling wishes she knew exactly what was going through her head. She wants to comfort April, but she lost that right when she pistol-whipped her father and shoved his unconscious body into the back of her car. All she can do now is be there for April, whatever she needs from her.

“You—. How could you—,” April sputters. Her face has gone from a light pink to full blown red and Sterling’s starting to think locking herself in here with the other girl was a bad idea.

She expects yelling. Welcomes it even. She deserves whatever April has to throw at her.

What she gets instead is much, much worse.

“Were you just using me this whole time?” April’s voice cracks on the last word and Sterling can’t stop her own impulse this time as she grabs April’s hand.

“Never. God knows you must hate me right now and I don’t blame you, but I never lied to you about us. I wouldn’t.” Sterling watches as April tears up and chokes back a sob of her own. April yanks her hand back and Sterling’s palm aches with the loss.

“I’m so sorry, April. If you want to yell at me or never speak to me again… well, that would really suck, but that’s okay. I get it. I just need you to know that I’m here and if there’s even the slightest chance that you might want me back someday then I’ll do whatever it takes. I- I can be patient this time. For you.”

She watches as April walks back to the door. With her back to Sterling she reaches up to unlock it, but pauses just as her fingers close around the lock. 

“I need space. I can’t… be around you right now.” April doesn’t look back at her as she flees from the office leaving Sterling to piece herself back together.

She drives home on auto-pilot barely acknowledging her parents as she trudges up to her room to bury herself under her covers for the rest of the night.

Stupid Blair and her stupid plan. Why couldn’t she just have this one thing? Being with April was worth keeping a thousand secrets. And what did the truth get her? Nothing but more heartache and the very real possibility that April never speaks to her again.

No more soft smiles in the hallway. No more stolen kisses in the parking lot. No more lingering stares across the table in Fellowship. For a few short days Sterling had felt more alive than she ever had before. Now, she just feels broken all over again. 

Just as she’s about to text Blair and tell her that she has officially forfeited any right to meddle in her love life again her phones chimes. Her heart stutters in her chest at the name that pops up on her screen.

It isn’t much – just one sentence – but it’s enough to make her rethink abandoning the plan all together. Maybe, just maybe, there’s hope after all. She burrows deeper under the covers as she reads the text again.

_I still need space, but I’m really glad you’re okay._


	2. Step 2: Give Her Space

Blair won’t shut up about how clairvoyant she is after Sterling fills her in on the details of her conversation with April. Turns out, giving April space was already part two of Blair’s masterplan to get Sterling her girl back. After dinner – and a brief detour to look up the process for becoming a licensed psychic in Georgia – the twins are back in Sterling’s room getting ready for bed when Blair brings it up again.

“I still maintain that you’re lucky you got out alive,” Blair pops back up from her position hanging upside down off the side of the bed, “I didn’t tell you this for obvious reasons, but I made a second plan that was all about avenging you when April decided to follow in her dad’s footsteps…”

“Don’t even joke about that!” Sterling hisses back, “Sure, April is… passionate. And strong-willed. And she has this way of making you want to do whatever she wants—” Sterling cuts herself off at the look on Blair’s face.

She does her best to tamp down the blush spreading across her cheeks, “All I’m saying is that April can be a lot of things, but she’s nothing like her dad.”

“No, you’re right. That was a low blow,” Blair picks at a loose thread on the comforter as she pauses to take a deep breath, “I know I haven’t been April’s biggest fan even after you told me about the two of you and that’s, like, super shitty of me. I just felt like she made you keep something from me. Something _big_ from me. And it was easier to blame her than admit that maybe we weren’t totally in sync anymore, you know?”

Blair looks like she’s on the verge of tears now as she pulls the thread taught between her fingers so Sterling does the only thing she can think of pulling her twin into a tight hug. They sit there in the quiet for a moment before Sterling responds, “I hated every minute of it. Lying to you. But I get it now, why April didn’t want to come out. I got lucky. I can’t even imagine how much worse all of this would be if I didn’t have you. That’s why I need you to support April too. She deserves to have more than just me in her corner.”

“Wow. Your emotional maturity astounds me, Sterl.” Blair says pulling back to look Sterling in the eye.

“Awe, Blair! Your capacity for growth inspires me!”

“And both of you drive me up a wall. It’s a school night, girls,” Sterling and Blair shriek in unison as their mom appears in the doorway looking less than amused. Sterling breathes a sigh of relief when she doesn’t say anything to indicate she heard their conversation.

“Yes, ma’am,” they reply at the same time. Blair slinks away to her own room – sticking her tongue out on her way when their mom’s not looking – which leaves Sterling alone with her thoughts for the rest of the night.

A dangerous predicament when said thoughts always seem to circle back to the same person.

Resigned to another night of tossing and turning over April, Sterling focuses on the task ahead. It shouldn’t be that hard to give the other girl space like she asked. She _did_ avoid her for years when they were enemies. So what if she didn’t know what April’s lip gloss tastes like at the time or the way she laughs with her whole body when Sterling does something that surprises her. 

With a groan she rolls over to shove her face as far into her pillow as it will go. Who is she kidding? She’s addicted to April Stevens and – starting tomorrow – she’s going to be unceremoniously cut off.

* * *

It turns out, going through withdrawal is a lot harder than she expected.

Sterling spends half the day purposefully not looking for April and the other half hoping to catch even a glimpse of her. Every time she falters though she hears April’s shaky voice in her head pleading with her. She sees Blair’s loopy cursive in sparkly green gel pen mocking her.

A warning.

_Give her space._

She knows from experience that pressuring April won’t end well for anyone. She has to be patient and hope – gosh does she hope – that she’ll forgive Sterling. Then, maybe, they can begin to repair what they had for those few glorious days. For now, Sterling will have to make do with the occasional flash of auburn hair in the halls. The barest hint of April’s perfume when she passes her locker. The memory of April’s hands tangled in her hair tugging her back in for another desperate kiss.

Just over two weeks pass and Sterling is positive she’s never been in such good shape in her life. Between all of the dodging around corners to maneuver out of the path of the holy trinity and running up to the second floor bathroom – the one that’s all the way in the back past the old Chem labs where no one goes anymore – just in case April needed to use the restroom at the same time, she’s getting quite the workout.

Of course there’s still the problem of their assigned seating in Spanish class. She tried to convince Senora O’Reilly that she developed an allergy to April’s perfume overnight and needed to switch seats, but not even Carolina’s charms were enough to get special treatment. She’s taken to waiting until right before the bell to take her seat so as to prevent any awkward silence.

It’s working for the most part. Two weeks of space and silent treatment and Sterling doesn’t know how much more of this she can take.

Then rather abruptly on the seventeenth day – not that she’s counting or anything – things come to a head.

It all starts with the second floor bathroom. Sterling excuses herself from class and begins the long, now familiar, trek up the stairs in the back hallway. By the time she gets to the top of the stairs she has to pee so badly that she nearly misses the figure standing in front of the lone mirror in her haste. _Nearly_. Except her body is so attuned to the other girls now. So familiar with the way she carries herself. So aware of the rise and fall of her chest with every breath she takes. She couldn’t miss her if she tried.

And she has been trying for seventeen days.

Sterling thinks about turning around and slipping out before April notices she’s not alone anymore, but her feet are rooted to the tile floor. She hasn’t been alone with April since she left Sterling in Ellen’s office. Hasn’t had a chance to just look at her like this. It hits her again just how much she’s fallen for this girl.

April’s head whips around as the door clicks shut and Sterling wants to sink into the floor at her reaction. She watches as April backs up a few steps – almost instinctively – nearly tripping over her bag in the process. She looks like she’s been crying and her hands shake as she reaches down for the offending object.

“I didn’t know anyone else used this bathroom,” Sterling offers in lieu of an apology for barging in. There’s so much she wants to say – every apology or plea to give them another chance bottled up inside over the past two weeks – but she doesn’t know where they stand at the moment and she really doesn’t want to ruin whatever progress they might have made.

“It has good lighting,” April straightens up, pointedly looking anywhere other than the dull fluorescent light above the mirror, “and I needed a touch up.” She snaps her phone case closed and Sterling sees her window of opportunity closing with it.

“Right. Sure. Uh, I guess I’ll just—” she points a thumb behind her towards the door and begins the process of unsticking her feet.

“Why did it have to be you?”

April’s voice is so soft she barely hears it. She lets the hand about to pull the door open drop. She’s been preparing for this, but it still feels like too big of a conversation to be having in the middle of a school day in the second-floor bathroom lost to time and mold. Sterling does a double-take towards a particularly large black spot in the corner and steps towards April doing her best to match her tone.

“It wasn’t personal or anything we just… well that might not be entirely true,” Sterling bites her lip at April’s glare, “You were kind of blackmailing me at the time! And I wanted to—” she shrugs her own bag off her shoulder and runs a frustrated hand through her hair. “You were going around school acting like I was some heathen and I just wanted to do something good. Something right. So in a way it was related to you, but I didn’t do it to hurt you, April. I never wanted to hurt you and I’m so sorry it did. But what your—”. Something like shame flashes across April’s face and Sterling backtracks, “What _he_ did was wrong and I don’t regret it.”

April worries her bottom lip while she takes in Sterling’s response. She takes it as a good sign that April hasn’t run yet. After a tense moment April releases a deep breath before crossing the room to stand within reach of Sterling.

Sterling feels dizzy. Maybe she should have looked into that mold situation earlier. April’s standing too close and she feels hot all over like she’s going to crawl out of her own skin. She’s torn between the need to give April what she asked for and her own intense desire to close the distance between them. Before she can make up her mind either way April’s reaching for her hand. She rubs a thumb over Sterling’s knuckles and Sterling forgets how to breathe.

“I know you’ve been going out of your way to stay clear of me. I saw you nearly collide with Franklin the other morning trying to duck into study hall even though I know you don’t have study hall until seventh period. The poor boy kept looking over his shoulder the rest of the day,” April’s laugh sets her nerve endings on fire and something warm bubbles up inside of her at the knowledge that April seems to know Sterling’s schedule by heart. 

“It’s sweet. In an infuriating way,” April rolls her eyes and Sterling has to choke back a smile at the familiarity of it all. “It has given me time to think though so thank you for doing as I asked.”

“Well, I aim to please.”

April’s head snaps up locking eyes with Sterling. The undercurrent of energy that always seems to be present whenever they’re near each other intensifies at the callback to a different conversation - a different time – and Sterling’s afraid to move for fear she’ll be shocked.

“Noted,” April whispers.

Sterling notes that April’s eyes have dipped in the direction of her lips and she finds her own gaze drawn to pale pink lips. Is it just her imagination or do they look softer than the last time she felt them? Suddenly seventeen days feels like far too long to go without knowing the answer. Seventeen seconds more would be unbearable.

April pulls back dropping Sterling’s hand in the process. Her eyes are wide as she runs a finger over her bottom lip. When she starts to talk again she sounds out of breath and it only makes Sterling want her more.

“I know you said you could be patient, but I—I’m still not ready to come out. I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready. At least not while we live here.”

“I get it now, I do,” Sterling assures her more confident now that they’re on the same page. Or at least in the same story. “I was so wrapped up in you, in us, that I couldn’t see the bigger picture. Your safety is so important to me and if I had stopped to think about it I wouldn’t have asked for more than you were comfortable with.” Her head drops and she admits the next part begrudgingly, “I think I saw you with Luke and I got jealous. You were flirting with him and he was flirting back – not that I can blame him I mean you looked, like, crazy good – and I got scared so I pushed. I wanted the world, and especially Luke, to know that we were together.” 

The collar of her button down feels too tight and she knows her face is red, but April’s looking at her the way she did when they were at the arcade and her patella’s have never felt less stable.

“How do you do that?” Sterling tilts her head at April’s question and April lets out a quiet chuckle before clarifying, “You disarm me so easily even when I should be angry with you.”

“Should be? Does that mean you’re not?”

“I was, at first, but I can’t deny the fact that my father is not a good man. I have… questions about how you got involved in all of this, but I don’t hate you, Sterling. I don’t know that I have the capacity to anymore. And I never apologized for my own actions at the lock-in. When I saw my dad I panicked and I acted poorly. I have a tendency of doing that when my emotions get the best of me.”

“You don’t say,” the teasing words are out before she can process them and all Sterling can do is hold her breath until the look of outrage on April’s face slides into a playful smirk.

“Ha. Ha. Very funny. Though not entirely undeserved,” April glances over Sterling’s shoulder at the door conflicted for a moment, “I understand you probably have reservations of your own about us. Things haven’t exactly been easy and I’m not sure where we go from here, but I don’t want you to stay away forever. I need a little more time to process,” she glances back at her and Sterling feels like she’s being thoroughly taken apart and memorized piece by piece, “but you don’t have to actively avoid me anymore. In fact, I would prefer if you didn’t.”

Sterling just nods too afraid to speak and break the spell. April leans up using Sterling’s shoulder to help guide her and then she’s placing a fleeting kiss to the corner of Sterling’s lips before leaning in to whisper, “I’ve missed you, Sterl.”

It’s done before it fully sinks in that April is kissing her and Sterling wants to pull her back in for another and a million more – space be damned – but April is already making her way towards the exit.

She hears the door open and spins around just in time to catch April looking back at her, bottom lip caught between her teeth, before she exits just as the bell signals the end of class.

Her fingers ghost over the spot still tingling from April’s lips when she realizes with a start that she’s going to be late for her next class. Again.

And she never did get a chance to pee.


	3. Step 3: Earn Her Trust

After their chance encounter in the second floor bathroom, things shift between them. Nothing monumental. Just little moments here and there. April sitting on the couch next to her in Fellowship. A quiet good morning as they pass each other in the halls. Slowly but surely, they start to rebuild and Sterling sends up a quick thanks each night to the big man himself that April has decided to open the door.

It’s only a crack, but she’ll take what she can get.

The real trouble begins when Forensics starts up again in preparation for their next tournament. As Sterling watches April smooth out the nonexistent wrinkles in her slacks and instruct the rest of their admittedly lackluster team on the topic for the upcoming debate she repeats step three to herself over and over again like a mantra.

Earn her trust. Earn her trust. Earn her trust.

April slaps a binder down on the desk in front of her with a raised eyebrow and step three starts to sound suspiciously like “Earn the right to push April against a desk and make her see stars…”

When she tells Blair later about her proposed change to the plan Blair revokes all of her planning privileges and storms off muttering something about ‘bisexuals’ and ‘disaster’ that Sterling suspects is aimed at her. 

In her opinion, the whole thing is incredibly unfair. How is she supposed to just start over with April. Even when they weren’t _together_ together their history was so fraught – so intertwined – that there was always something there between them. In the past, she had assumed that the feeling churning away in her gut whenever they crossed paths was anger. Now she knows better. These days, when she’s fortunate enough to be in April’s orbit, she feels that same sensation and has to laugh at herself for being so oblivious before. This feeling… it’s pure desire. Passion. Adoration. The whole gambit of emotions. April pulls every single one from her.

So starting from square one is a no go as far as Sterling is concerned. Which leaves her with the problem of trying to take things slow when there’s this gaping hole in her chest begging to be made whole again every time she so much as looks at April. 

Surprisingly, the solution to her problem comes straight from the source. Sterling’s lying in bed watching Luke make yet another attempt at the guitar on TikTok when a text comes through, interrupting the video. April hasn’t texted her since that afternoon so it’s a bit of a shock to see her name pop up at 11:14 pm on a Thursday night. Not that she’s complaining. She only has eleven different messages typed up and saved for April in her notes that she has exactly zero intention of sending.

Just like the rest of their recent interactions it’s nothing exciting. But it is a chance to talk to April without all of the temptations that come with being near her. If this goes well she may be well on her way to completing step three.

_Are you up?_

Sterling spends far too long crafting a response. She considers asking Blair for advice, but ultimately decides against it. She doesn’t need Blair telling her for the hundredth time to not screw this up. Honestly, her twins obsession with her love life is starting to raise some red flags. There’s something to the idea that Blair is using her and April as a distraction to avoid dealing with her own feelings after the whole ‘Miles Affair’ as they’ve come to call it. She’ll have to bring it up later – carefully. Possibly over a bowl of ice cream with extra sour patch kids on hand.

Her phone vibrates again pulling her attention back to more pressing matters.

_Tonight kind of sucked and I really need someone to talk to…_

Three dots appear at the bottom of her screen before she’s even done reading the second message. It’s quickly followed by a third and Sterling’s heart drops.

_Never mind. It was stupid to ask, it’s not like we even talk anymore._

Sterling blows right past the dismissive bit at the end, more intent on responding fast enough to keep April engaged.

_I’m here!_

_Sorry I was just surprised… we didn’t really text much even when we were talking_

_A good surprise though in case that wasn’t clear_

She goes back and forth on sending a thumbs up emoji before she sends three and buries her face under her covers. There’s no way it could make this exchange any less awkward anyways.

_Thumbs up, really?_

_Shut up, I’m nervous_

_Nervous?_

_Yeah, you make me nervous…_

It’s…honest. Maybe too honest. She squeezes her eyes shut and prays that she didn’t just scare the other girl off. She doesn’t dare check her phone in case those three bubbles have disappeared for good. She’s rewarded after a painfully long wait with a longer message.

_That’s… good to know. I’ll admit you’re not entirely alone in that. You make me feel a lot of things, Sterling. You overwhelm me sometimes and I don’t always know how to express that. I’m not as brave as you. But I do feel it. Even now after everything… Well, I wasn’t planning on getting into all of this when I texted you, but you deserve to know that what happened that night had nothing to do with my feelings for you. Being with you was perfect._

Sterling’s chest aches for April as she reads. It aches for what they could have been. She had always suspected – even before they got together – that there was more to April buried deep down. Now that she’s been on the receiving end of April’s affections she knows all too well what’s down there.

She recalls the way April had looked at her in the back of her car – a little hungry and a lot hopeful – as she dismantled Sterling with the simple request to ravage her. Fierce. That’s the only word Sterling can think of to describe the force with which April feels when she allows herself the luxury.

And what a sight to behold when she does.

By the time she gets to the end of the message Sterling can feel herself grinning like a love-sick fool, but can’t find it in herself to care. Screw starting from square one. She won’t pretend she’s not head over heels for April and from the look of it, April’s not planning on ignoring it either.

Still, there’s a big difference between acknowledging and asking for more so she stows the knowledge away for later and turns her attention instead to something else that caught her eye.

_So if you didn’t text me to talk about us, why did you text me?_

_It’s about my dad._

_Is that okay? I wasn’t sure if I could talk to you about it or not, but I didn’t have anyone else I could trust._

_Oh_. April feels like she can trust her. Even with family stuff which she knows is a touchy subject. Sterling throws herself out of bed and does a quick victory lap around her room that involves a lot of fist pumping and hip shaking before she scoops her phone back up.

_I want to hear about all of it, but I just wanted to say that it really means a lot that you still trust me. I’m always here for you, promise._

_Do you still want to talk about it?_

_Yes._

_No._

_I don’t know. I’m just not sure what to do. On the one hand, I know what he’s capable of and what’s he done. On the other hand, he’s my dad. My mom already acts_ _like nothing happened which makes me feel like I’m supposed to forget about it too, but I just can’t._

_And then there’s the fact that he could have hurt you. I know you said that you and Blair had it under control, but he’s an adult and you’re just teenagers. Every time I have to look at him across the dinner table all I can think about is how badly it could have gone. And I know it could have. I wish I could believe that he wouldn’t hurt you or your sister, but I know that’s not true. That scares me so much._

_Hey, I’m pretty good with a shotgun, you know_

_Sterling…_

She can just picture April right now – arms crossed and eyebrow raised skeptically – as she types her reply. She really wishes they were having this conversation in person. She’s always been better with gestures than words and right now she would give anything to hold April. Show her that she’s still here and she’s fine.

_I’m sorry. I know I said that before, but I want to say it again. I’m sorry that I played a role in all of this and I’m sorry that you have to live with it and I’m sorry that I made you worry about me. For what it’s worth, Blair and I can totally take your dad. I'm not scared of him._

_That doesn’t make me feel better. I wish you were. I wish you would stay away from all of this._

_Do you really want me to stay away?_

_No…_

_It’s selfish, but I want you much closer than I should._

Taking a deep breath, Sterling plunges into the stormy waters below ready to meet April halfway, regardless of how it turns out in the end. April’s not the only one who's been learning to trust again.

_Well then I guess I’m pretty selfish too…_

_I always want you close._

_But only when you’re ready, of course! If you think you might be, someday?_

It's a lot to ask and April doesn’t respond right away. Sterling ends up scrolling through the photos on her phone while she waits – the further down she gets the more her fingers itch to take it back – when she lands on one from just before the lock-in. It’s of the two of them and Hannah B. the night of the planning meeting. Ellen had taken it right before they finished hiding all of the clues for the scavenger hunt.

She remembers April moving away to stand on the other side of Hannah B. making sure to keep her as a buffer between them. Anyone looking at the photo would think they were just three friends excited about the upcoming event. What they wouldn’t know is that the grin she’s sporting has more to do with the fact that April had linked her pinky with Sterling’s behind Hannah’s back where no one could see than it does with any scavenger hunt. 

She’s busy reminiscing about that night when her phone buzzes. _Finally._

_I think I might be getting there… I’m not ready to try again just yet, but I want to. Soon._

_Can we talk about something else for now? I’m not really tired and I don’t want to say good night just yet if that’s okay?_

Sterling tries to calm her racing heart at the promise of someday – soon she said – and focus on the present.

_More than okay_

_Oh my gosh, did I ever tell you about the time Blair and I went to a strip club?!_

April has a lot of questions after that and there’s so much to share now that April knows her secret. She’s halfway through the story of the time they infiltrated a senior home before she notices her phone battery is at twelve percent and it’s well past one in the morning.

She’s a little light-headed just thinking about April Stevens staying up past her bed time on a school night so she can talk to _her._ When she tells her as much April calls her a dork and then they go back and forth for a while about whether that makes April a dork too for liking her before April reminds her that they really should go to bed now. She’s about to wish her good night when another text comes in.

_Thank you for letting me take my time with all of this… sweet dreams xx_

She could just reply with good night like she had planned, but the opportunity is too good to pass up and it’s late enough that she can always blame it on the hour and her lack of sleep if Blair ever finds out just how far gone she is for April. She sends her response hoping that April will get the reference and turns her phone off before she can second guess herself.

_I meant what I said… we can just let the world turn until you’re ready because I’m so so alright with a slow burn. good night xx_

The next morning she catches April staring at her from across the hall and as April blushes all the way to the tips of her ears at Sterling’s answering grin she knows she got it.


	4. Step 4: Show Her You Still Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bumped up the rating for this chapter just to be safe!
> 
> Enjoy!

The bass pulses from inside the house settling under Sterling’s skin mixing with the nerves already buzzing away. As the twins approach the Stevens’ Estate she takes a deep breath. This is it. Tonight is the night Sterling Wesley shoots her shot like the marksman she is.

She just hopes she’s as good of a shot when it comes to April Stevens.

Between the break-up and the subsequent fall-out regarding April’s dad, Sterling had no reason to expect an invitation to April’s seventeenth birthday party. Well, that’s not entirely true. There have been a few moments as of late that have lead Sterling to think… _maybe._

They’ve been texting. A lot. Not to mention, April has been a lot freer with her smiles lately. Less uptight around Sterling. More like the girl she was just starting to learn before everything went so wrong so fast. She’s also taken to sitting especially close to Sterling in Fellowship. Before there was always a respectable amount of space between them; now April sits so close her thigh presses up against Sterling’s and leaves her reeling for the rest of the day.

And then there was the incident in gym the other day. It was track and field day and since Sterling has always been on the lankier side, the 40 yard dash had been a no brainer. She had also been careful not to look at April all period – something about the sight of April in their school-mandated gym shorts and t-shirt just _does_ things to Sterling – so she hadn’t noticed April staring until she crossed the finish line.

And April had been _staring_. In a totally unsubtle way that would have definitely concerned Sterling if she were able to think about anything other than dragging April back behind the bleachers to find out just how unsubtle April could be. It must have been the lack of oxygen getting to her brain at the time or maybe she just wanted April to keep looking at her like that, whatever the reason, she couldn’t resist sending April a wink before grabbing her water bottle for a much needed drink.

Said water came right back up seconds later when April dropped the shotput she was holding on her foot in response and spent the rest of class refusing to look at Sterling who couldn’t stop laughing long enough to ask if she was okay.

Blair yanking her through the door pulls her out of the memory and back to the party that appears well underway judging by the amount of bodies crowded into the space. It was somewhat of a surprise that April of all people would choose to have a raging house party for her birthday, but Sterling had overheard her telling Hannah B. in class that her parents were going away for the weekend so why not take advantage. 

Privately over text, April admitted to Sterling that her dad had suggested the party. He was trying to make amends. He just wanted his little girl to be happy. Each text had sounded more disdainful than the last. But she had asked Sterling to come all the same.

There wasn’t much fanfare to it, a single text the following morning with details and a suggestion that she stop by if she wanted. It took a bit more convincing to get April to extend the invite to Blair as well, but she had been warned that if her guard dog so much as breathed in April’s direction she would be removed from the premises. Desperate not to waste the opportunity, Sterling made Blair promise to be on her best behavior though she can admit that when it comes to April, even Blair’s _best_ behavior may not be enough.

Looking over the crowd spilling out of the living room and into the kitchen, Sterling can’t help but mourn the loss of a parentless weekend alone with April. All of the ways they could have put this empty house to good use… what a waste.

That doesn’t mean tonight has to be a total loss. Now that April seems to be warming up to her – or at the very least sending her some seriously mixed signals – her and Blair had agreed that the party would be the perfect opportunity to implement step four of the plan. Blair spent the whole drive over singing about Sterling wooing her way right back into April’s pressed khakis, but she has no expectation of that happening. She’s much more interested in working her way back into April’s heart. All she wants is to show April that she still cares about her. That she still wants her.

Hopefully, April returns the sentiment.

As they get further into the foyer, Sterling starts to peel off from Blair who resorts to making kissy faces at her while yelling about finding her lady love. It doesn’t take long for Blair to head off in search of alcohol with one last parting shot about April not being a total narc and then she’s alone.

Her journey across the living room turned dance floor is a harrowing one – the white blouse she picked out just for tonight nearly dyed red as a cup full of sticky liquid tips dangerously in her direction – but on the other side she finds her target. Or at least the next best thing.

Standing off to the side with a red solo cup in hand, sporting perfectly tailored slacks, and gazing out at their peers’ poor attempts at dancing with barely concealed disgust is April’s right hand man. 

Of all the people at their school, Ezequiel is by the far the most perplexing. He’s also the only one who can keep up with April’s sharp tongue and quick temper which makes him one of the most intimidating as well. They never really ran in the same circles in the past and Sterling feels incredibly out of her depth as she sidles up next to him. If she has any hope of finding April though before Blair gets smashed and does something to get them kicked out like start a game of chicken in the Stevens’ pool with the entire golf team, she’ll have to dive a little deeper.

“Blonde twin,” Ezequiel greets her with a quick glance before he turns back to the mass of uncoordinated teenagers in front of them. He raises his cup in cheers and she wishes not for the first time since she got here that she had a drink of her own. Maybe this would all be easier if she had some liquid courage. Then she thinks back to her last encounter with alcohol and nearly gags. Maybe not.

“Hey Ezequiel… you uh, you not in the mood to dance?” She asks trying to play it cool while she scans the crowd for any sight of auburn hair without luck.

“As if,” he juts his chin out in the direction of their classmates, “Like I would be caught dead dancing with those rubes.”

Sterling purses her lips taking in the admittedly awkward sight before her, “I don’t know, they look like they’re having fun.”

“Yeah well some of them,” he side eyes the corner where Franklin and Lorna are partially obscured by the dark doing lord knows what, “are going to have something _else_ by the end of the night if they aren’t careful.”

Sterling giggles despite herself and Ezequiel turns towards her in surprise.

“You know,” he starts, pausing to take a swig of his drink before tilting it in her direction, “it’s awfully hypocritical of them, imbibing while underage, when they’re so quick to cast judgment on others for their sins. Don’t you think?”

She continues to watch the dance floor as she tries to decipher what he’s getting at. Is he talking about the way they condemned her when the whole condom story broke with her and Luke? Or – she panics as the thought hits her – is this about her and April? Does he know? Did April tell him or did he figure it out on his own?

As she contemplates what this might mean for them, Ezequiel gives her shoulder a nudge and leans in to whisper, “I, personally, think that we should all do what makes us happy.”

Sterling follows his gaze to the top of the staircase where she spots the real reason for her attendance tonight.

_Oh._

There’s nothing but static between her ears as she stares up at the other girl, any apprehension about being found out gone along with her ability to form words. April looks… _hot._ That’s the first thought that crosses her mind. It ends up being her only thought since her brain gets stuck on that point, unable to move on from the sight of April Stevens in party attire.

She lets her gaze travel up April’s toned legs until they disappear under the hem of her short black skirt. It flares out a good three inches above her knees and Sterling feels faint at the sight of all that skin. Tucked into the skirt is a form-fitting short-sleeved sweater with a rather daring neckline. As if the outfit wasn’t enough, April’s left her hair down in loose curls that drape past her shoulders. She glances down at her own outfit – white short-sleeved blouse that ties off in the front exposing just a hint of her midriff and a pair of skinny jeans that Blair said really shows off her assets – and starts to feel self-conscious.

As she watches April navigate the stairs in absurdly tall heels, the green fabric of her top shimmers under the lights and Sterling’s suddenly overcome with the urge to feel the fabric for herself. Preferably as she’s removing it from April’s body.

“You’re looking pretty thirsty there, hon… sure you don’t want a drink?” Ezequiel’s teasing lilt draws her out of the fantasy playing out in her head.

“I’m just gonna—” she doesn’t stick around to finish the sentence well aware that Ezequiel is still laughing at her as she jostles through the crowd with one destination in mind, patting her back pocket for good measure to make sure the box stored inside is still safely tucked away.

She loses sight of April once when she’s forced to shove her way through the worst of the mob. There’s certainly no room for Jesus anywhere in this crowd, let alone one girl with only pointy elbows and sheer determination on her side.

Luckily, April hasn’t moved much from her position at the bottom of the stairs when she finally emerges on the other side. Not so lucky as to find her there alone though. Sterling would recognize that large frame and head of messy curls currently blocking her path anywhere.

April looks only vaguely interested as Luke chats her up which gives her some hope. When Luke launches into another story about his latest trick shot with a nine iron and April drops all pretense of paying attention, Sterling jumps at the opening.

“April, Luke, funny seeing you guys here!” Her laugh sounds strained even to her own ears and April sees right through her pitiful diversion as she turns to Sterling. 

April replies, “Of course I’m here… it’s my house,” at the same time that Luke calls her name spinning around to pick Sterling up in a crushing hug. It’s clear he’s had a drink or two from the way the hug is a little sweaty and too tight to be comfortable, but Sterling just pats him on the back until he releases her.

When he puts her down April is staring daggers at his back and Sterling feels her throat go dry at the intensity in her glare.

“Actually, Sterl,” April’s glare softens into something even more enticing if that’s possible as she turns back to Sterling, “I was just thinking that I could use a hand in the kitchen. Would you mind joining me for a moment?”

She can only nod too caught up in the way the lights dance across April’s face and the deep wine-red color of her lips and how warm her hand is in hers as she pulls Sterling out of the living room and oh wow she’s holding her hand…

Luke moves to follow them and April blocks his path, “This is really a two woman job, Luke, but I think Franklin might need your help. I heard something about Lorna trying to corrupt his good Christian morals… you should probably check the dance floor.”

April smirks at her as Luke hurries off to save his friend from temptation and Sterling has to promise herself right then and there that she won’t give April the satisfaction of swooning over her.

Even if she is dangerously close to doing just that already.

April doesn’t drop her hand until they’re tucked away in the kitchen and even then it’s only to scare off a few sophomores who managed to sneak in. Once they’re alone all of April’s earlier bravado fades and their left with only the beat filtering in from the next room to fill the silence. The counter vibrates under her hands from the bass as she leans back against it to give April space though it has nothing on the tingling sensation left behind by April’s hand.

They both start at the same time and some of Sterling’s nerves settle as she watches April chuckle before composing herself. She leans up against the counter next to Sterling and looks over expectantly.

“I guess I should start with Happy Birthday, huh.”

“It wouldn’t be the worst place to start,” April’s smirk grows when Sterling huffs in response.

“Don’t be a jerk or I won’t give you your present.”

“You- You got me a present?” April sounds so surprised that Sterling has to clamp down on the edge of the counter to prevent her knee-jerk reaction to pull April in for a hug.

“Of course I did,” Sterling shifts to face April doing her best to not focus on the way April’s now crossed arms accentuate the plunging neckline of her sweater, “It’s your birthday, silly!”

“Still. It’s not like I expected—. You didn’t have to get me anything. I wasn’t sure you would even decide to show up so—,” Sterling lays a hand on her forearm stroking the skin there to stop her. It works as April stares down at Sterling’s hand unmoving and seemingly unable to speak.

“I wouldn’t have missed it. Not for anything.”

“What if your boss, Bowser…” Aprils looks up at her for confirmation and continues when Sterling nods, “What if Bowser needed you to track someone down?”

“Nope,” Sterling pops her lips on the word just to get April to smile again, “Not even then.”

“What if I said you couldn’t bring Blair?” April’s voice dips teasingly and she shifts as well to face Sterling. She reaches out to play with the fabric tied up at the bottom of Sterling’s shirt staring down at it while she waits. Her tone may be teasing, but Sterling can hear the uncertainty in it too. Like she’s still not sure why Sterling keeps showing up. Why she sticks around when no one else seems to. She’s more certain than ever that she has to tell April tonight.

“Not even then.”

“What if—.”

“April,” Sterling tucks a finger under the other girl’s chin to lift her gaze, “There’s nowhere else I would rather be – no one else I would rather be with – than here with you. No matter what you decide, I still care about you. And I’m not saying this to pressure you, I swear!”

April’s just staring, wide-eyed and silent, so Sterling rushes on before she can talk herself out of it, “It’s just that I’ve been thinking about this a lot and I realized that there’s a big difference between being patient and being passive. I don’t want to lose you for good because I sat by and never told you how I really feel. And I can wait until or _if_ you’re ever ready, but I just thought you should know and now you do. So that’s good…”

This is not going well. She’s pretty sure she lost the thread about halfway through and April still hasn’t said a word her eyes locked on Sterling, darting across her face looking for something. She must find whatever it is because she’s reaching for Sterling’s hand again and pulling her back out of the kitchen. The energy between them is different this time though as she follows April back out and up the stairs. There’s an urgency to April’s movements as she pushes through the crowd. Her grip is tight on Sterling’s hand as she tugs her down the hall and into a room at the far end.

She knows it’s April’s room as soon as they enter. There’s the same bedspread she saw in the background of all of their video calls. Her name spelled out above on the wall. The shrine of trophies, ribbons, and plaques cementing April’s status as the perfect daughter.

She wants to take a look around and see what else she can learn about April – the real April, not the girl on display – but there’s no time. She’s pushed up against the door the second it’s closed and then April is right there.

On instinct, Sterling reaches out to steady herself and her hands end up on April’s hips. April’s sweater is, in fact, incredibly soft and Sterling strokes the fabric just above her hipbones. Those ridiculously sexy heels bring April’s mouth tantalizingly close to hers and Sterling feels the way April’s breath stutters with each stroke of her thumb. 

Finally taking in their current position, Sterling bites back a moan at the sight before her. April’s normally vibrant green eyes are dark and intent on Sterling. There’s a deep flush to April’s cheeks and her choice of sweater gives Sterling ample opportunity to track its progress all the way down to her chest. She gets distracted along the way by the smooth column of April’s neck. She vividly recalls traveling this path with her lips, spending a considerable amount of time worshiping the soft skin along April’s jawline. Just like those times though, she inevitably finds her way back to the fullest, softest pair of lips she’s ever kissed. 

Every fiber of her is begging to bend down those last few inches to feel them again. April’s so close it wouldn’t take much. She can’t be the only one feeling this… this heat. Just as she’s about to give in to the molten arousal rising to the surface, she feels something sharp in her back pocket press up against the door painfully.

Right. There’s a reason she’s up here and – despite her bodies protests – it’s not to ravage April in her childhood bedroom. At least, not yet.

She goes to push off the door, but April doesn’t give. Instead, she slaps a hand against the door effectively trapping Sterling in.

“Don’t go, please. I just need a second. I need—” April’s chest heaves with each breath in and this time Sterling doesn’t stop herself from appreciating the view. If April notices she doesn’t say anything, her own eyes traveling over Sterling with purpose. They stay like that for a second before Sterling tries again.

“I’m not leaving, but your gift is in my back pocket and I can’t reach right now,” Sterling nods towards the bed, “Can we sit?”

This time April lets her go. She takes a deep breath smoothing out the front of her sweater before joining Sterling on the bed. If she thought this would be any easier than having April pressed up against her by the door she was sorely mistaken. Here on April’s bed – the heat from her bare thigh where her skirt rides up burning through her jeans – all Sterling can think of is how April would look beneath her. Auburn hair splayed out on the pillow. Skirt rucked up further exposing even more skin. Head tilted back giving her access to the dip at the base of April’s throat.

“Stop that,” April’s demand cuts through the haze of desire clouding Sterling’s mind.

“What?” Head not quite out of the clouds yet Sterling tries to catch up.

“Stop looking at me like that. It’s… distracting,” April admits.

Sterling bites her lip to hold back a grin, “I can’t help it. Have I mentioned how much I like this outfit because if I haven’t then I need to fix that. Like, immediately, because _wow._ ”

Any embarrassment she feels at being so forward is worth it to see the satisfied look on April’s face.

“Well, I _was_ hoping to catch someone’s eye tonight,” April responds tucking a piece of hair behind her ear with a pleased smile.

“Oh you definitely caught it. Hook, line, and sinker.”

“Hmm, I don’t know. Luke didn’t seem all that interested downstairs…” April trails off with a haughty smirk on her lips. She’s twirling a strand of hair around her finger and Sterling can see her tongue peeking out from between her teeth and it’s all too much.

She pushes April back swinging a leg over her to pin her to the bed, “Take it back.”

April squeals – actually squeals – with the move and Sterling falls for her all over again.

“Never!”

She can feel April laughing beneath her even as she tries to keep up the stoic façade so she goes for broke trailing a hand up along April’s side dragging her fingers where she knows the other girl is ticklish.

April’s hands shoot up to grab on to Sterling’s arms. She gasps for breath as she tries to resist. “Okay, okay! I give,” April’s smile is blinding. So much so that Sterling doesn’t see it coming when April flips them over.

April’s legs rest on either side of her hips pressing her down into the bed and Sterling tries to stifle a whimper at the feeling. There’s no denying how much she likes it when April takes control and she would gladly stay here for the rest of the party. Scratch that, for the rest of her life.

April reaches up to brush a few stray hairs from Sterling’s face and leans in close enough that when she whispers her next words Sterling can feel them ghost across her lips.

“It’s all for you.”

Sweet, sweet bliss. That’s the only way to describe how it feels when April finally kisses her. Something clicks inside her – like she’s been walking around slightly off-kilter ever since that night on the bench – and her hands grip April’s hips to pull her closer. The way April’s kissing her, Sterling would bet she feels the same way.

This isn’t like their first kiss. It’s not even like the ones they shared after that. There’s nothing tentative about this kiss. Nothing exploratory. April tugs on her lower lip with her teeth like she knows exactly how to unravel the girl beneath her. She drags a hand through Sterling’s hair and grinds her hips down until the simmering heat in Sterling’s gut turns into an inferno.

Sterling knows she shouldn’t give in to it. It’s too soon.

April slides a hand up under Sterling’s blouse raking her nails along her stomach as she goes.

_Fuck_ , it’s not soon enough.

After that, the push and pull that’s always present between them takes over. Sterling arches up into her touch and April bites down on her pulse point. Sterling pulls April back up to her lips swallowing the moan April lets out as she slides a hand up April’s leg to rest on the curve of her ass. She encourages April’s hips to rock harder as the bass from the party below pumps up through the floor.

April pulls back to whisper in Sterling’s ear, “This is what I wanted for my birthday. Not some stupid party or— _oh._ ” Sterling sits up so April’s settled fully in her lap and April’s eyes flutter shut at the new angle.

Now that April’s opened the door, it all comes spilling out. Sterling can’t stop talking as she nips along April’s neck to the spot just behind her ear that always makes April gasp. “This is what I want all the time. I can’t stop thinking about you. In class. In Fellowship. At night,” That last one slips out and April slows until she’s just sitting in Sterling’s lap staring down at her with glossy eyes and bruised lips.

She runs the pad of her thumb across Sterling’s bottom lip in reverence. “I can’t believe… I think about it too. There’s so much to talk about still, but I know that I want you, Sterl. I want to be with you and I don’t want to wait any longer. I think I’ve known for a while that I lo—” 

The sound of someone banging on the door breaks the spell and April springs up off the bed. She’s on the other side of the room – hand covering her mouth in shock – before Sterling can reach for her.

“Sterling if you’re in there punching your lady card with Stevens right now then I’m really sorry, but Mom and Dad found out we took the Volt without asking and I’m pretty sure they’re this close to calling the police again if we don’t go home and explain, like, right now.”

Blair’s voice carries over the music and Sterling knows her time has been cut short. All she can see is April’s back as the other girl stands stock-still facing the far wall. Why does it always have to be like this? Always one step forward and two steps back with them. She doesn’t want to go back anymore. Only heartbreak waits for them there. Now that she suspects – no, now that she knows – that April still feels something for her too she won’t let April push her away again.

Two more bangs on the door and a warning from Blair that she’s coming in whether they’re clothed or not has her scrambling off the bed. Before she reaches the door she places the box she brought with her on April’s bed and glances across the room one last time.

Their eyes meet and Sterling hopes April can see how much she means it when she says, “You deserve to be happy every day, April, not just today,” before she slips out into the hallway.

Blair has a thousand questions as they drive home, but Sterling doesn’t have any answers. The cool window feels good against her forehead as she collects her thoughts. After tonight, she’s not sure what to think. She _thinks_ April was about to tell her she loves her. She _thinks_ April wants her back too. The only thing she knows for sure is that when it comes to April Stevens, she is wholly and completely screwed. And she wouldn’t have it any other way. 


	5. Step 5: Make a Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a hot minute, sorry for the delay! Work and the election took up a lot of my attention for the last few weeks, but I've been working to get this out as soon as possible. For everyone still reading, thank you and I hope you enjoy!

She’s dragged from a rather pleasant dream on Sunday morning by her alarm, the lingering image of April straddling her still fresh in her mind. As the dream fades a less pleasant feeling settles in her chest. She had spent all of last night waiting for something – a text, a call, a carrier pigeon – anything. The wait had been in vain.

As she glances over at the Stevens’ regular pew off to her right she swallows down the nerves bubbling up. The silent treatment last night was torture, but it’s nothing compared to this.

From the look of it, April’s parents returned this morning just in time for Sunday mass. If she didn’t know any better, looking at them now she would think Team Stevens was as united as ever. Perfect parents. The perfect daughter. No cracks to be seen.

April sits in between her parents hands clasped in her lap and not a hair out of place. To think that only last night the very same girl was in her lap doing decidedly unholy things. April happens to look up right then catching Sterling’s eye. The blush-colored fabric of her dress accentuates the now rosy hue of her cheeks as April ducks her head breaking the connection.

The hard stone floor bites into Sterling’s knees as she kneels down to pray, her thoughts on a different kind of worship entirely.

She can feel Blair’s eyes boring a hole into the side of her head for the duration of the service as she sneaks a few more glances towards the Stevens’ pew. Okay, maybe more than a few. She can’t help it. April has a distractingly pretty voice and she keeps fiddling with something around her neck. Sterling wonders if it’s just her old cross necklace or if maybe—.

“Dude, stop staring,” Blair hisses as everyone starts to file out towards the front door eager to get to the socializing that always happens after church. Their parents stop to chat with the Creswell’s, but the twins push past until they're outside. As soon as they’re past the doors, Blair reaches out to steady herself against a pillar.

“Whew, for a second there I didn’t think we were going to make it out alive,” Blair wipes a hand across her brow, “you were _eye-fucking_ little miss perfect so hard I thought you were going to burst into flames and take me down with you!”

Sterling rolls her eyes with a huff and hurries down the front steps so Blair won’t see the flush creeping up her neck. “You are so dramatic! And for your information I wasn’t—” she cuts herself off glancing around before she continues lowering her voice, “I wasn’t eye-fucking her. I was just trying to get a read on her. After _someone_ interrupted us last night…”

“I said I was sorry!” Blair throws her hands in the air, “Geez you interrupt one make-out session and you’re public enemy number one around here.” 

“I don’t care about that, Blair!” Sterling drags her sister down the sidewalk putting more space between them and the rest of the congregation. “We were actually getting somewhere last night,” she stops to glare as Blair wiggles her eyebrows, “Not like that!” Sterling crosses her arms as she looks down to hide the blush deepening even further across her cheeks, “Fine, maybe like that too, but it’s more than that. I’m talking about, like, emotional progress.”

At that Blair drops the act, taking in Sterling’s posture. She leans over knocking shoulders with Sterling. She waits until Sterling looks back up to respond, “Hey, I really am sorry. It sounds like some pretty serious stuff?”

“I think she was about to tell me she loves me.”

The silence builds as they both stand there – one on edge and the other in shock– before Blair screeches and pulls Sterling’s hand up to high five her own.

“Oh my god! Oh my god. Did you say it back? Was she surprised? Were _you_ surprised?” Blair jumps back with a gasp, “Were you two about to make love when I—”

“Shh!” Sterling slaps a palm over Blair’s incredibly loose lips the other hand pointing off towards the front lawn where half of their conservative Christian community is still mingling.

“I said,” she bites out, “ _about to_ as in she never got the chance to finish what she was going to say because you knocked and then we had to leave and she would barely even look at me and I never even got to give her the gift I brought so I just left it—”.

“Whoa whoa, less speaking and more breathing please.” Blair’s grip on her shoulders grounds her enough to take a few deep breaths before Blair continues, “So April was about to tell you that she loves you, got spooked, and then you left?” Sterling just nods holding back tears and the tension headache she can already feel forming behind her temples. “Wow, talk about shitty timing.”

“Ugh, I know! And now I’m worried she’s going to run again. What if it was too much? It was totally too much. I shouldn’t have gone to the party. I shouldn’t have bought that stupid gift,” she’s working herself back up again, hands flailing as Blair hangs onto her shoulders, “Why didn’t you stop me?”

“Me!” Blair puts her hands on her hips adopting a high-pitched voice in her best Sterling impression, “It’ll be fine, Blair. It’s just a necklace, Blair. No, you can’t see it, Blair. It’s for April’s eyes only—”

Blair’s mouth snaps shut and Sterling puts her own hands on her hips, “Are you done? Because we both know I sound nothing like that and…” She trails off as Blair spins her around taking a protective step forward as she does, arms crossed and smile plastered across her face.

“Mr. and Mrs. Stevens. April,” Blair nods at them each in turn, “A blessed morning to you all.” Sterling can hear the saccharine sarcasm dripping from each word as her sister stares down John Stevens in his Sunday best. The valet hands over the keys to their car and April’s dad takes them without looking away as he ushers April and her mom towards the open passenger door.

Sterling knows she should be paying attention to whatever weird stare-down her sister has initiated in the church parking lot, but she can’t tear her eyes away from April. She’s stunning, as always, but while party April had been hot church April is somehow _hotter._ Something about the way April looks when she’s all dressed up for church – prim and proper and polished – makes Sterling want to mess it up.

It’s not just that though. As she watches April hold herself still barely breathing, fists clenched and eyes darting between the three of them – Blair, her father, Sterling, back to Blair – she feels the overwhelming urge to protect April. To reach out and put herself between the girl she loves and the man who seems hell-bent on destroying that love.

She doesn’t get the chance to do much of anything at all. Mr. Stevens has already turned his back on them headed for the driver’s door as he calls for April and her mom to get in the car. Only April doesn’t move. She holds Sterling’s gaze as she reaches for the chain around her neck and pulls the cross tucked beneath the neckline of her dress free. Sterling sucks in a breath as the gold catches on the early sunlight, the inscription on the other side coming into focus. Her inscription. Ruth 1:16 engraved in gold around April’s neck.

Sterling tracks the way April swallows and lifts her chin, nerves swirling in those stunning blue-green eyes as they lock on hers. Sterling refuses to look away even when Mr. Stevens calls out for April again, this time an edge to his voice that suggests it won’t happen a third time.

Watching April defy her dad – even if it is just a look, even if no one else knows what it means – is thrilling. It feels like hours before April finally turns away and gets in the car taking the moment with her. Sterling is hyper-aware of the fact that April never lets go of the necklace even as the car pulls away from the curb. 

“Okay, but if _that_ wasn’t eye-fucking then I don’t know what is.”

“Blair!”

* * *

School on Monday is a nervous affair for Sterling. Between the events of the party and then the following morning at church – the whiplash is real. She’s not sure what to expect from April which feels a whole lot like déjà vu now that she thinks about it. Almost like they’re back to square one all over again. Which is not where they’re supposed to be according to Blair’s master plan. She was supposed to be making her big move this week. Finally getting them back on track. Instead, she feels more lost than ever. 

Shaky fingers run over the collar of her blazer straightening out non-existent wrinkles as she scans the hall for the shorter girl. She picked out the same outfit she wore to the debate tournament for today in an attempt to regain some of that confidence. Blair had to meet up with some of her lacrosse teammates before school so she’s flying solo and she’s both glad her twin isn’t here to see this and wishing she was here for moral support.

She doesn’t end up spotting April until lunch and when she does April is deep in conversation with the other two members of the Holy Trinity. Huddled together over their lunches, Sterling can’t even catch April’s eye from across the courtyard. That is until all three heads snap up at once like some sort of polo-wearing Cerberus to look right at her. 

Blair must notice it too. “Creepy much,” she snarks in between bites of her sandwich, “No, but for real, they’re freaking me out.”

Sterling looks over her shoulder just to check there isn’t someone else behind her before she turns back around, confused and a little terrified.

April covers her mouth as she laughs at Sterling’s reaction. Actually laughs. Right there in front of her friends. The same friends who are still staring at her expectantly. Ezequiel just smirks as he pushes his lunch around on the plate. Hannah B. notices her looking and sends her an enthusiastic wave which wipes his smirk right off and replaces it with an exasperated eye roll. 

April’s look though is something else all together. She’s only seen it a couple of times before. At the Fun Zone after she admitted to thinking about April all the time. In her car right before she pushed April down in the back seat. In April’s kitchen the other night right after Sterling poured her heart out.

So caught up in the warmth that April’s attention always brings, she nearly misses it when April beckons her over with a crook of her finger. She’s up and moving in an instant like a marionette, her strings tied to April Stevens’ every whim. Blair’s cough sounds a lot like the word _whipped_ as she watches Sterling go without so much as a look back.

“Can I have your Fenty collection if you don’t come back alive?” Blair shouts after her.

She flips her the middle finger behind her back as she winds her way around the tables littered across the courtyard. April’s gaze never strays from her and by the time she reaches their table April’s smile is at full force. Ezequiel and Hannah B. suddenly find their respective lunches incredibly interesting as April tilts her head up to address Sterling directly.

“Sterling, so nice of you to join us,” April’s lips wrap around her name and Sterling tries not to stare too noticeably, “We were just talking about the upcoming bake sale for Fellowship and I couldn’t help but notice that you hadn’t signed up to bring anything.”

It’s true. With all of the ups and downs of the past few weeks the bake sale had slipped her mind completely. Just as she starts to panic that April called her over here to scold her for shirking her Fellowship duties the other girl speaks up again.

“Lucky for you, I happen to be an excellent baker.” April’s smile slips into a smirk as she sits up straighter, her chin tilted to the side as she considers Sterling for a moment, “If you’re interested, we could work together? I’m sure between the two of us we can make something… _enticing_.”

April draws out the last word letting it hang between them. It’s embarrassing how turned on she is from April’s enunciation alone. Her throat goes dry and April’s stupid smirk isn’t helping matters.

Her eyes dart to the two other people at the table, but neither seems to be responding at all. April clears her throat – a reminder that this is the point in the conversation where the other person is supposed to respond – and Sterling rushes to answer. 

“Yeah! I mean, yes! That would be—that would be great.”

April claps to herself, “Perfect. You’ll come over tonight. Five o’clock sharp,” April doesn’t wait for confirmation, “and don’t worry about bringing anything. I already have everything we’ll need.”

Sterling nods along trying to keep up with the breakneck speed at which April dictates orders. This April is all business and Sterling knows anything other than total acquiescence is futile at this point. Plus, she’s not sure she can handle April being bossy for much longer without causing a scene.

April types something out on her phone and Sterling feels her own vibrate in her pocket. “There. I texted you the details. Oh, and Sterling,” April looks up from her phone intent on Sterling in a way that makes her think of hot hands and soft sighs, “Don’t be late.”

She can hear Blair laughing from across the courtyard as she nearly trips on her way back, unwilling to look away from April for even a second.

Looks like she’s not the only one making moves.

* * *

She pulls up to the Stevens’ residence at exactly four fifty-five in the Volt, careful to keep all four tires on the driveway. Her head spins as she walks up to the imposing front door. Before Saturday night, she hadn’t been to April’s house once since fifth grade. Now, she’s here again for the second time in nearly as many days.

She has no idea what any of this means. April talking to her at school in full view of their classmates. April willingly working with her on a school project. April inviting her over to her house. It’s that last one that concerns her the most. It’s no secret – at least not any longer – that April’s dad hates Sterling. Who knows what he’ll do if he sees Sterling in his house. With his daughter. That thought alone has her to texting Blair a reminder to send out a search party if she doesn’t hear from Sterling in the next hour. Blair repeats the same request from earlier and gets a similar response. 

She nearly drops her phone when she notes the time. With only a minute to spare she knocks on the door, using the wait to try and gather her composure. 

April opens the door and Sterling loses it again.

She’s changed out of their school uniform into a pair of dark jeans that look painted on and a cream-colored v-neck t-shirt that hugs her curves. Her hair is tied back in a tight ponytail and her face is clear of any make up except for the lightest shimmer of lip gloss. It’s probably the most relaxed she’s ever seen April. It’s also absurdly attractive.

“Right on time,” the corner of April’s lips quirk up as she gives Sterling her own once-over. She had changed into a pair of jeans as well and a striped t-shirt, not sure how to dress for their meet-up. “You look nice.”

“You look…” Sterling trails off noticing for the first time that April is barefoot, “comfortable.”

The knowledge that April is willing to forego her usual armor around her sends a rush of affection through her. Sterling mentally face palms though as April’s smile drops.

“You don’t like it?”

“Gosh, no! That was _so_ not what I meant to say! It’s just— You always look so put together at school and I like that I get to see you like this too. Like I’m seeing the real you, you know?”

April stands there for a second – one hand still on the door while the other reaches up to rub the back of her neck – before she shakes her head at Sterling.

“Just as disarming as ever, I see,” April notes.

“Is that bad because I can stop or—” April just laughs and pulls Sterling inside to shut the door. April’s fingers wrapped around her wrist and the scent of her perfume are almost enough to distract from her initial concerns. Sterling spots the family portrait hanging on the opposite wall. Almost.

Putting some space between them, Sterling tries not to be too obvious as she looks around for any sign of April’s parents.

“Don’t worry,” April catches her eye, “No one else is home. My mom is out with her book club friends probably half way to drunk and _John,_ ” her jaw hardens at the name, “is staying at the lake house for the foreseeable future.”

Sterling closes the space between them again at that, reaching out to take April’s hands in hers. She tries to keep her tone even when she asks, “So does that mean he’s gone, like, for good this time?”

“I—I think so,” April replies, “They got back from counseling yesterday and he packed his stuff and left. I guess even counseling can’t fix a marriage built on lies and manipulation.”

“When I saw you all at church yesterday I thought… I thought everything was back to normal.”

“Well, you know what my family is like. We’re all about appearances. The official story is that John had to leave for another business trip this morning, but unofficially,” April’s shoulders drop as she looks up at Sterling, unguarded and hopeful, “my mom is starting to look for a good divorce attorney.”

“That’s amazing, April! Not that you have to go through all of this. Gosh, I would never want that for you. I just want—”. She’s not sure how that statement ends. 

April tugs her closer before she can finish, sliding a hand out of Sterling's hold to reach up. Her hand comes to rest over Sterling’s heart, fingers brushing her collarbone, and Sterling feels the heat through the thin fabric of her t-shirt. Her eyes slam shut and April’s next words barely cut through the fog of arousal clouding her mind.

“I want, too. So much, Sterling,” April’s hand continues its devastating path upward until it cradles Sterling’s cheek, “But for right now, I just want to spend time with you. I want to listen to our playlist and bake cookies and pretend that I won’t have to go pick up my mother later because she can’t drive home.”

“Okay,” Sterling opens her eyes and takes in the slight pout to April’s lower lip, the sharp line of her jaw, the apparent longing in her gaze, and she’s so soft and so pretty it makes Sterling ache, “Then that’s what we’ll do.”

Trying to lighten the mood Sterling starts walking backwards pulling April further into the house, “So, are you going to show me how good of a baker you really are or was that all just talk earlier?” 

April’s jaw drops and she hurries to take the lead, “Oh I’ll show you, alright.”

They settle on chocolate chip cookies and April assures her that they’ll be the best chocolate chip cookies she’s ever tasted. April puts their lock-in playlist on – Sterling watches April’s finger hover over the first song before skipping – and April tosses her an apron after donning one of her own while she shimmies around gathering supplies.

It's all very _domestic_ in the best sense possible. 

Sterling ends up doing very little work herself choosing instead to lean on the kitchen island and watch April work across from her. She spends an inordinate amount of time staring at April’s hands as she measures everything out precisely. So much so that April has to remind her more than once to get back to work. Eventually she stops working all together just to see that frustrated crease in April’s brow when she realizes.

They make it through the first batch and start on the second – Sterling doing her best not to stare each time April bends over to check on the cookies in the oven – before the topic of school comes up.

“So…” Sterling drags her eyes back up to April’s face before she can notice where they were – judging by the look on April’s face she wasn’t fast enough – and thinks about how to broach the subject. “School today was interesting, huh?”

"How so?”

“You and me. Talking. Out in the open. What _will_ the masses think?” Sterling teases.

“Oh.” April wipes the flour off her hands onto her apron and then keeps them there like she’s not sure what to do next. “Right. If I put you on the spot at lunch calling you over like that I apologize. I should have told you sooner actually, but Ezequiel and Hannah B. know. About us. So I figured there was no reason pretending we hate each other any longer. Besides, Ezequiel has been not so subtly hinting as of late that it wouldn’t be terrible if we spent more time with you so I suspect he was on to us already.”

Sterling nearly chokes on the bit of cookie dough she swiped out of the bowl at that. They know. She _told_ them. About us.

Her brain misfires a couple of times as she processes the news. She can see April start to pull away in the time it takes for her to restart.

“Did I mess up?” April asks at Sterling’s silence.

“No! No, not at all,” Sterling is quick to reassure her, “I’m just surprised. Is it weird if I say I’m proud of you?”

April’s responding laugh is more of a shaky exhale than anything else. Sterling wants to circle the island and close the distance between them, but April looks like she might appreciate the buffer at the moment. Lithe fingers reach for the delicate chain around her neck drawing Sterling’s attention to the necklace she’s been desperately trying to ignore and can’t avoid any longer.

“You, uh—” She points to the cross caught between April’s fingers, “You’ve been wearing it.”

A deep blush spreads across April’s cheeks to the tips of her ears and Sterling has never been more grateful than she is right now that April chose to wear her hair up today.

“I was going to text you, after I opened it, but I figured it would be easier to just show you how much I like it.”

“I didn’t know if it was too much,” Sterling admits, “but I thought that if I picked something out that could pass for the cross you usually wear and the inscription wasn’t too noticeable then it wouldn’t draw any attention. You could wear it and no one would know what it meant, except for us.”

“It's not too much,” April’s knuckles turn white as she clutches the necklace tighter, “It was— well, I haven’t been able to read that passage without thinking about us anyways so it was rather apropos.”

“Really? Because you don’t have to wear it if you—”

“I love it, Sterl.”

Sterling gulps as April moves closer until they’re face to face. “And,” April breathes out, so close now that she has to tilt her head back to maintain eye contact, “I love you.”

There it is. It feels inevitable somehow that they would find themselves here, but still, April Stevens loves her. 

She can’t _not_ kiss April at that, so she does. April gasps into the kiss only spurring Sterling on. Her lips are soft and they part for Sterling with ease. Sterling’s hands wrap around April’s waist seeking out the warmth of her skin where her shirt rode up in the back and April arches into her touch. April spins them around and then she’s hopping up onto the island, pulling Sterling in by the back of her neck.

“Are—Are you sure?” She pants as April works her way down her neck.

“Sterling,” April pulls back, the fingers tangled in Sterling’s hair slip to the curve of her jaw stroking the skin there, “I’ve been in love with you since fifth grade, so yeah, I’m pretty sure.”

Sterling steals another kiss, catching the moan April lets out as she nips at her bottom lip. “Good. That’s good,” She pushes April’s legs apart to stand in between and April’s hips jump seeking her out. “For the record, I’m falling in love with you too.”

Everything stops. April’s hips, her heartbeat, time itself. The timer for the oven goes off and neither of them move.

Finally, April breaks the silence, “Do you really mean that? It’s okay if you don’t… I wasn’t expecting you to say it back. I just—I needed to tell you.” Her fingers toy with the button of Sterling’s jeans which isn’t distracting at all, “I got so tired of hiding how I feel all the time and I just can't do it anymore, not around you. I wasn’t trying to pressure you, though.”

“I know. I said it because it’s true. And because I wanted to,” Sterling’s too worked up to care about how needy she sounds right now, “I want you, April.”

“You have me. I can’t be yours in public, not yet, but if you’re serious about this then I’m ready to try again.”

“That’s all I want,” Sterling whispers, nearly shaking with anticipation as April leans up to capture her lips again.

She feels weightless. If not for April’s legs wrapped around her hips, heels digging into her with just enough pressure to leave her weak in the knees, she might actually float away. April kisses her with abandon and Sterling hangs on for dear life, hands gripping the counter for support. They’ve always been electric together, but this… this is like lightning in a bottle. Concentrated and intense and—.

“Oh shoot, the cookies!” Sterling rips herself away from April’s lips turning towards the smell of burnt sugar wafting from the oven, but April tightens her hold on Sterling’s waist refusing to let her go. She turns back just in time to watch April grab the bottom of her shirt and pull, peeling it off and tossing it behind her on the counter.

Sterling nearly passes out at the sight before her. April Stevens – bottom lip trapped between her teeth and chest heaving with each breath – wearing a lacy lilac bra and looking at Sterling like she can’t believe this is happening.

“Forget about the cookies,” April whimpers, leaning up to scrape her teeth along the sensitive patch of skin just behind her ear. An order she’s all too willing to obey.

They end up only turning in one batch of cookies for the bake sale, but neither of them mind all that much. It’s hard to care when her girlfriend’s hand fits so well in hers under the donation table and everything feels right in a way it hasn’t for a while. 


	6. Step 6: Live Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end! Thank you to everyone for reading and leaving kudos/comments! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Congratulations to the Class of 2021!”

Cheers drown out the end of Ellen’s speech as student’s rush to their feet. All around her people are hugging and shouting. From her place in the front row she can see the full spectacle as Willingham’s graduating class celebrates the end of their journey here. Students arm themselves with cans of silly string previously hidden under robes while others are quick to shield themselves. Beach balls are pulled out from under various seats and set free. Sterling watches April dodge one before shooting a lethal glare in Luke’s direction who’s too caught up in the excitement to notice the danger he’s in.

Knowing how much time April put into getting her cap to sit just right this morning, Sterling reaches out to readjust it before sliding that hand down, her thumb lingering for a second longer on April’s cheek. April’s glare goes soft as she turns back and the crooked smile she reserves just for Sterling spreads across her face.

Sterling bends down to pick up the beach ball and holds it out, “Valedictorian’s first,” gesturing for April to take it. With a wicked grin, April snatches it out of her hands turning back to the crowd. Taking careful aim, she fires off a line drive with more force than Sterling expected only to miss Luke wide right. Ezequiel’s shriek cuts through all of the shouting and April ducks behind Sterling as he swings around in search of the culprit. She can feel April laughing against her back and can’t help but join in all while shielding the shorter girl from any oncoming attacks.

They manage to maneuver around the crowd until they locate Blair towards the back covered in silly string and using a folding chair as a shield. When she spots them Blair drops the chair to run forward, wrapping them both up in a sticky hug.

“There’s my favorite power couple!” Blair screams in her ear, “Can you believe we did it?”

“Oh, I had no doubts about the two of us, but I wasn’t too sure about you…” April trails off as a grin breaks free.

Blair whips out a can of silly string from inside her robe, “Watch it, Stevens.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Okay okay,” Sterling steps in between them with a laugh, her heart full as she looks at her two favorite people, “Maybe we should go find our parents before mom has a conniption.”

Debbie is, in fact, on the verge of a conniption when they eventually find her searching for them. A state that doesn’t improve when she sees the amount of silly string still stuck in Blair’s hair. Her mom mumbles something about well-behaved daughters as she heads off towards the small patch of grass where her dad waits looking far too amused for his own good.

After what feels like a thousand photos in every possible combination, Sterling lets April go find her own mom to take pictures. Sterling hangs back as they share a slightly stilted hug, April’s mom pulling back first to wave Sterling over. She ends up playing photographer for a while and, honestly, there’s nowhere else she would rather be right now. She snaps a photo of April and her mom squeezed together under the Willingham Academy archway and the proud smile on Mrs. Stevens’ face only rivals her own as Sterling thinks about how they got to this moment.

It hadn’t been easy at first. There were nights following the divorce when April would show up at her door because she just couldn’t be at home anymore. There were days when Mrs. Stevens would lock herself away in the study and April would call Sterling crying and desperate to help, but no idea where to start.

Eventually though, the cracks began to heal. April and her mom started going to therapy together. Her and April entered Senior year an official couple and came out to both of their parents – with Blair’s insistence that she be present for both conversations – before making the decision to just stop hiding at school as well.

One whirlwind year of classes and college applications later, Sterling’s still not quite sure how she got so lucky. Her girlfriend is Valedictorian and headed to Emory. Somehow despite the many distractions this year posed she ended up sitting right next to April as Salutatorian and in a few short months will be only a quick drive away at Georgia State with Blair.

She sends that last picture to herself as Mrs. Stevens whispers something to April that has her blushing furiously and refusing to look at Sterling. Mrs. Stevens gives April a gentle push in her direction and then suddenly the phone is out of her hands and April’s arms are around her waist. She manages to tear her gaze away from April’s adoring one just in time for the photo.

April doesn’t let go - arms tight around her waist and head tucked under her chin - even as her mom wanders over to join the Wesley’s and Sterling tries with all her might to remember the way this feels.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon drags on as their parents insist on talking to seemingly every other parent there. She gets paraded around for a few more photos before she sees her opening, the piece of paper she tucked away before the ceremony burning a hole in her pocket. Turning to Blair with an urgent look she reaches out over their twin link needing an assist.

_Hey, remember the other night when you said that you love me and you would do anything for me?_

Blair cocks an eyebrow in response, _Okay, rude, I say that every night. Why, what do you need?_

Sterling gives Blair her best puppy dog eyes and pout, _I need you to distract mom and dad… just for like ten minutes!_

_Alright_ , Blair pauses, _But what’s in it for me?_

_The fact that I love you and would do anything for you?_

_Fine,_ Sterling pumps a fist in the air already turning to go find April when Blair pipes up again, _Wait, but that means… that means more pictures. Sterling, no, I can’t take any more pictures!_

Sterling walks faster shooting one last grateful look over her should, _I know, I’m sorry and I owe you for life!_

She weaves through the crowd lingering on the lawn until she spots April taking selfies with Ezequiel and Hannah B. next to the bleachers. Without a word she takes April’s hand, ignoring Ezequiel’s protests about ruining the shot, and pulls her back towards the entryway.

April laughs as she lets herself get pulled, “And just where exactly are you taking me?”

Too impatient to respond with anything more than a quick “you’ll see,” she guides them through the front doors and down the hall until they’re standing just outside of Ellen’s office. Out of habit she glances around before she remembers anyone who would be here is outside on the lawn celebrating. She tugs April inside and drops her hand to lock the door with a satisfying click.

“Sterling Wesley,” April warns, “if you took me away from our graduation just so you could make out with me in Ellen’s office again I swear—”

Sterling puts a finger to April’s lips which serves the dual purpose of cutting her girlfriend off and thoroughly derailing whatever she was about to say next. God, April’s lips are _so_ soft.

She pulls her hand back and tries again, “I promise, that’s not why we’re here. I just wanted to show you something and I figured why not show you in the place where it all began.”

April gives her a searching look as Sterling shrugs and pulls out a folded up, and now slightly crumpled, piece of notebook paper. She opens it to reveal bright green gel pen at the top followed by six clearly numbered lines of text.

Handing it over to April she starts to explain, “Back when everything was bad between us, Blair and I made a plan for me to get you back,” Sterling chuckles softly as she watches April’s eyes scan the page, “It sounds stupid now, but at the time I was willing to try anything. I just—I _just_ got you back after so long and I couldn’t accept that it was over already. And Blair was really excited to help! Plus it totally worked so I guess I really do owe her big—”

“Sterl,” April hasn’t looked up from the page yet and there are a few water spots on the page that weren’t there before as she whispers her name, “I don’t know what to say.”

April looks up now and Sterling’s face grows hot under the intensity of her gaze, but she’s not done yet. She points to the middle of the page where the last line is scrawled, “Well, I was kind of hoping you could let me know if I’m doing alright with the last step?”

April doesn’t answer right away, reading the line a couple of times over, before she drops the paper and pulls Sterling into a searing kiss. April leans back to shake her head at Sterling before she grips the collar of her robe and pulls her back down for another agonizingly slow kiss.

“You,” she whispers against Sterling’s lips, “are ridiculous.”

“Is that—” She gasps out as April nips at her lower lip soothing it with another kiss, “Is that a yes then?”

“Absolutely ridiculous,” April huffs sliding her hands inside the front of Sterling’s robe to find the curve of her waist, “But yes, I would say you’re doing _much_ better than just alright.”

“Good. That’s good. Now that we’ve covered that,” Sterling leans back taking note of the way April chases after her lips, “I think you mentioned something about us not making out in Ellen’s office, but if you changed your mind then—”

“Sterl,” April stops her with a smirk, walking backwards until she reaches the desk. Settling herself on top, she lets her robe part to reveal the tight burgundy dress underneath, “Stop talking.”

As Sterling steps over the piece of paper now discarded on the floor in her haste to get to the girl across from her she can’t help but think that April must be right because this, right here, looks a lot like happily ever after to her. 


End file.
